


Gangs

by headless-killjoys (neepynoodles)



Series: Zone Five Quarantine Fair [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Character Study, It's all OCs babey!, the Fab Four are mentioned briefly at the end, well.. it's kind of a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neepynoodles/pseuds/headless-killjoys
Summary: In the Zones, your crew was your family. No matter how big or small, if you were all from the same gangs or not.You live and you die for each other.and sometimes, only one of you survives.---Day 2 of the week! No prior information or context needed to read this!
Series: Zone Five Quarantine Fair [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729321
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Gangs

The orange sunrise spilled across the sky on another day in the zones. The light of Destroya, some say, shining on all the gangs of the zones, beyond the city walls. The semi-order of the zones kicked into life as everyone prepared to go about their day, always aware that a BLi patrol was never far away. 

Death Vow had been 12 when they had chosen their name. Drifting between gangs, struggling to find themselves. 

At 13 they had fallen in with the motorbabies, drawn to the rush of the drag races at the edges of the zones, their curiosity driving them to explore the edge of safety. To this day, their motorbike bears the streaks of the dust they had kicked up in their victories and the races await the day they return. That had been where they started their crew. Just three of them total, brought together by the need for speed and the orange burn of fuel. 

At 14, they added another member to their own personal gang. A tech brain, fingers twitching and ready to dismantle BLi tech at any moment. A computer virus hidden in plain sight. They had connections in Battery City; Killjoys who couldn’t leave, but kept up the fight from within the walls. Within a week, Death Vow had a new modified prosthetic arm, put together from stolen BLi tech, to replace the one they had lost. A new arm and a new member of their family. 

At 15, they nearly lost the arm in a fight with a burner. Inked skin and bright hair dyed orange and red, paint stains on her jacket and a smile brighter than her art. Her friend was a deadly sniper, a cityborn who had almost become a Scarecrow. With careful negotiation, Death Vow had brought them all together, and kept their arm too. 

At 16, they each cashed in favours with their respective gangs they had been a part of in a city raid. The fight resulted in a beautiful chaos. They just barely survived with the rush of adrenaline burning fierce orange in their veins and their wild laughter on the wind as they rode back into the Zones. But their glory wouldn’t last. That was the year that Death Vow discovered what they could do. With shaking fingers, stained red and orange by blood and grime, they took on the burden of pain as one by one, they fell. Vow couldn’t save them, but they could make sure their deaths were painless.

6 then 5. 4. 3. 2- 

At 17, Death Vow became Joy Ride and made new friends in the visitors to the mailboxes of the dead. They lingered by like a ghost, taking the pain of grief and despair from those in the Zones who sought them out. Ink rats. Roller rulers. Crash queens. The mailboxes were a no man’s land for all, gang disputes were halted. Everyone had lost _someone_ but they were united by life in the Zones, by the struggle to survive, by the fight against BL/ind. 

At the mailboxes, bleeding red mellowed out into the warmth of orange. 

Joy Ride glanced over their shoulder, offering a small smile to the Fabulous Four as they waited by the road. It was growing late, the amber of the sunset already long gone, but the day held more meaning to them than anyone would ever know. They knelt down by the mailbox, holding back their shakes as best as they could. In the Zones, your crew was your family. No matter how big or small, if you were all from the same gangs or not. And though new friendships were made-

_[Joy Ride leaned forward and whispered to the memories of their family._

_What’s the worst that I can say? Things are better if I stay. So long, and goodnight.]_

Those bonds you formed would never truly go away.


End file.
